ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Infinity 4.0: Fox Edition
is a 2021 toys-to-life video game developed by and published by (with Disney's license/permission). It is overall the fourth Disney Infinity game and the first game in the series since the third game in 2015. The game is released on the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, PC and PlayStation Vita. Synopsis Like the previous games, there is no game plots, but there are plots to the playsets and sandbox. Also, the figures from the three games are playable with this game. Ice Age Play Set After the events of Ice Age: Collision Course, Captain Gutt somewhat returns and the herd has to stop his pirate army and rebuild the villiage. Ending: Gutt is defeated again and placed in jail, as the herd celebrates the newly built village. The Simpsons Play Set When Mr. Burns plots to destroy the Springfield Park to make way for a amusement park, he hires some strange robots to keep them from entering and saving the park, so the Simpsons must save the Springfield Park. Ending: Mr. Burns gives up on the new and improved Springfield Park, but Homer gives a suggestion to put the amusement park on a abandoned place, and "New and improved Springfield Park" was renamed to Springpark" and a redeemed Mr. Burns agrees to build it on a new and different opened lot, therefore saving Springfield Park. Infinity Stones Conquest Play Set Somewhere in the Toy Box, there are Infinity Stones scattered throughout time and space, but in an accident, Lord Dominator teams up with Thanos, Syndrome and even the evilest forces of the strongest and evilest villains throughout time and space but there's a new three-person group in town, a magical princess from an another dimension, a new good Captain in space and the Merc in the Mouth, altogether must retrieve the Infinity Stones before they got used in the wrong hands. Toy Box Contest of Champions Playset Foxtoons Play Set When Sargent Snake accidentally releases a group of crazy jackals who ends up ruining numerous places. So the main foxtoons must help Sargent put them back. Fox Cartoons Play Set Rio Play Set This is the retelling of the 2011 theatrical film, except with some changes and you can play in the story as one of ther respective characters. Ferdinand Play Set The Book of Life Play Set Set after the events of the first film, a new threat comes to San Angel, so Manolo, his newly-wed wife Maria and their friends must save San Angel again with the help of Xibalba and La Muerte. Coco Play Set Miss Peregrine's Home for Perculiar Children Play Set Set after the events of the film, Jacob and the Perculiar Children discover that Mr. Barron's brother is getting revenge on them for killing Mr. Barron, so they must defeat him and at time same time, avenge Miss Peregrine. The Story of The Face Paint Play Set This playset is the retelling of the 2020 successful theatrical film, except with some changes and you can play in the story as one of the respective characters. Wild Forces Play Set After the movie, the aliens end up trying to build bases throughout the city, so the animals must stop them. Figures ''Foxtoons *M.J. Walrus *Maddie *Vanilla Wolf Fox Cartoons, Inc. *Kid Fox ''The Simpsons *Homer Simpson *Marge and Maggie Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson ''Ice Age'' *Manny *Sid *Diego *Scrat ''The Book of Life'' *Manolo Sanchez *Xibalba ''Rio'' *Blu *Jewel ''Ferdinand'' *Ferdinand *Una *Dos *Cuatro ''The Story of The Face Paint *Anna *Hannah *Nightmare *Shadow *Ashton (released later in the third wave) ''Coco *Miguel Rivera ''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' *Olive *Emma ''The Greatest Showman'' ''Marmaduke'' ''Wild Forces *Link *Jerry *Flynn *Pecker *Ernie *Kira *Karen *Marvin ''Disney Originals *Chicken Little *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans ''Lucasfilm'' *Indiana Jones *General Grevious (previously a NPC) *The Emperor (previously a NPC) ''Marvel'' *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Wasp (previously a NPC) Playsets *'Starter Pack' **Triple Sided Playset Cube **Disney Infinity Base **Homer Simpson **M.J. Walrus **Miguel Rivera **The game itself *'Infinity Stone Conquest Starter Pack' **Infinity Gauntlet Playset Token **Wade Wilson/Deadpool **Star Butterfly **Captain Phasma **Disney Infinity Base **The game itself *'The Story of The Face Paint Play Set' **Anna **Shadow **The Story of The Face Paint Playset *'Ice Age Play Set' **Sid **Diego **Ice Age Playset Sandbox Mode /Sandbox Mode Wave Wave 1 Wave 2 Wave 3 Sidekicks /Sidekicks Voice cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Mel, Hans Moleman and Manny *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Jason Griffith as Bart Simpson, M.J. Walrus and Sid the Sloth *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Maggie Simpson *Harry Shearer as Charles Montgomery Burns, Waylon Smithers, Ned Flanders, Lenny Leonard, Kent Brockman and Principal Seymour Skinner (cameo) *Hank Azaria as Moe Syszlak, Carl Carlson, Chief Clancy Wiggum, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Professor John Frink and Superintendent Gary Chalmers (cameo) *Denis Leary as Diego *Anna Kendrick as Maddie *Anne Hathaway as Anna *Jennifer Lawerence as Hannah *Jude Law as Nightmare *Ron Perlman as Shadow and Xibalba * as Manolo Sanchez * as Ferdinand *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Olive *Roger Craig Smith as Link *Laura Bailey as Princess Star Butterfly *Bryce Papenbrook as Marco Ublado Diaz *Fred Tatasciore *Colleen O' Shaughnessey as Wasp, Female Announcer *Dee Bradley Baker *Roger Craig Smith as Announcer *Troy Baker as Indiana Jones *Nolan North and Ryan Reynolds (additional dialogue) as Wade Wilson/Deadpool Rating Mobile Port Trivia *While most of the cast reprise their respective roles, some are replaced by new actors or actresses. *Characters from the 2020 My Singing Monsters film adaption was orignally going to be in this game, but was scrapped due to them being afraid they will be sued by Big Blue Bubble for using their characters without permission. *This is the first Disney Infinity game not to ever be released on the Xbox One. *This is the first time that The Simpsons appeared in a E10+ rated game. *Only two of the playsets is the completely retelling of the movies. Quotes /Quotes Category:Disney INFINITY Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC games Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas